percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Curse: Chapter 11
Chapter 11 Andi and I were heading to the Cafeteria when I suddenly popped the question that totally puzzled her. “''Leave?” she asked, unbelieving. “I’m moving to a camp in long Island.” I told her. She suddenly stopped walking and stood there, glaring at me. Her brown eyes had so many conflicted emotions in them that I don’t know what she was thinking about. “What?” I asked her, sounding unaffected by her growing anger. “This has something to do with Caleb, doesn’t it!?” Her accusation got me off guard. Andi was the happy-go-lucky type. She was not the type to accuse anyone out of the blue. And what she just said definitely shocked me, more than that, she was absolutely angry, “And with those two blondes yesterday.” “Two blondes?” I asked. “Don’t pretend, Jada!” She practically screamed, turning a few head in our direction. We were known as best friends in this school, best friends that never gotten into a fight before. And the scene we were making was more than simple news to everyone. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her near the staircase. There were two boys standing there talking to each other in a very secretive manner, when they saw me, they started to straighten up and tried to look cool. Sincel and Jinson had orange bushes for a hair and big blue puppy eyes. “Beat it, Van Cleefs!” I told the twins. They quickly nodded and ran off. I let go of Andi’s arm and turned towards her. “Why do you have to always do that?” Andi asked. “What do you mean?” I asked. “You’re always mean on those two.” Andi chided, “They’re very sweet and kind.” I rolled my eyes, “Andi! Have you forgotten Jinson never stopped hitting on you even after you and Reid are an official couple? And Sincel won’t stop making a move on me? Can you call that sweet and kind?” “Jada! They must’ve had a good reason why ---” I cut her off immediately, “Okay wait!” she stopped talking and stared at me, “Let’s not change the subject here.” “Agreed” She managed, “Now tell why you’re leaving.” “I’m leaving because ---” I stopped, Caleb had told me telling mortals was not allowed, only those who are allowed are demigods, but there are also a few mortals but only those who can see through the Mist. “You’re hiding something from me.” She said simply, “Jada, please tell me. I’m your best friend, we’ve known each other since we we’re in diapers.” I choked out a small laugh at that, but Andi continued, undisturbed, “And we’ve never lied or kept secrets. And ''now you decide to break that?” I shook my head irritably, “No! Andi I don’t have a choice.” “''Choice?''” She asked, as if I just punched her in the stomach. “You do have a choice. You can choose to tell me!” I sighed, “I’m leaving tomorrow, Andi. Not because I don’t want to hang out with you guys, not because I’m tired being here – I ''love ''it here! Can’t you see that Andi?” I saw her hard face crack. Andi was such a softie that even in the edge of anger she can still show the biggest sign of compassion. “But why?” She begged. I bit my lip and hugged her tight. When she hugged back, I whispered in her ear, “I’m doing this for your safety.” Andi broke the hug and stared into my eyes. Her face was filled with such pain and confusion. ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя iƨ α wιɛяdgιяl[of Artemis| [ bαdɛ iƨ bɛck+jαdɛ ♥ ]] 14:43, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Category:Luna-daughter of Artemis